


Notes To Her

by harrystyless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Friendship, Future, Ginger - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Journal, Love, Love Story, Music, Notes, Syco, date, dear future wife, friends - Freeform, kiss, one direction - Freeform, song writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyless/pseuds/harrystyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, love. </p><p>I love you, don't forget that.</p><p>x H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Harry was frustrated with himself. He thought she was perfect.. She was everything he ever wanted, but she gave him up like he was nothing.

Falling down on his bed, Harry took the new notebook of his night stand. His mum bought it, and when she gave it to him when he came home, she said something along the lines of, ''Don't write lyrics down on napkins, you might lose them.'' It wasn't like he was gonna use those lyrics; Not until they were really needed. No one knew he could sing, well, no one except for his mum and sister.

Harry bit his lip, and started to think about his future. Would he be a good husband, a good father? Would he be homeless, with no job? He sighed, and turned around so he layed on his belly. He still had the notebook in his hands. That's when he started to think about his future wife. Would he have one? How would she look? There was one thing he knew, and that was that he was gonna give her all the love he had.. Well, her and their future kids, of course.

Harry was twenty-two now, and wanted to be married and have kids by the time he was twenty-five; Give or take a year. He thought it was important to start your life by then. Well, that and he didn't want to be so old that he couldn't do a single thing with his kids.. He wanted to do anything and everything with them. Anything and everything childfriendly.

But first everything had to be stable with his girl.. Maybe his wife by then? He didn't know. He just wanted to make her feel loved, that she she was beautiful every single time of the day. He wanted to take care of her, and that she knew she could trust him with her life. He would make sure that she had everything her heart wants and needs, and that she knew he wasn't going to leave her.

Then, an idea popped up in his mind.

He grabbed a pen, opened the notebook, and began writing.

  
_Hi, Love._

_I wonder where you are, who you are, and when I'm gonna meet you. Hopefully soon._

_x H._

 


	2. Note 01.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically where Harry starts to write his notes, because he can't get the thoughts of his future out of his head.

_Hi, love._

_I really wonder who you are.. Are you from around here? If you are; Don't listen at what they say about me.. It's just a cover-up. I'm not only into blondes, but I wouldn't have a problem if you are one.. I'd love you all the same. Blonde, brunette, redhead, black, or even every color of the rainbow.. Short hair, long hair, no hair.. I'll be by your side._

_x H._


	3. Note 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -xox-

_Hi, love._

_I don't know why, but everytime I see a girl watching me like I'll be their next man-doll, I wonder when I'm gonna find you. I want to hold your hand in front of them, and proudly show you off. I don't like them, I feel like a zoo-animal because of them. Seriously, promise you'll never look at me like that._

_x H._


	4. Note 03.

_Hi, love._

_Today I walked a girl over.. Very clumsy, I know, but I do have a date with her. I wonder if she's gonna be the one reading this after we're married. But what if she isn't the one? I don't know what to put here.. If I'm negative and she [or maybe you] becomes my wife, I'll have a problem.. If she won't become my wife, and you're reading this.. You'll rip my head of. I'll keep it here- She's a lovely brunette, and she looked at me as a person. Not as a animal, or as if I was scary because of my tattoos which were on full display because of my tanktop. We talked for a while, so I asked her on a date.. Fun? Maybe._

_Remember that I love you._

_x H._


	5. Note 04.

_Hi, love._

_You know when you have trust in human's, and you think that when everything's perfect, nothing will go wrong? Hah, no. The date ended up with the girl getting back together with her ex-boyfriend, who worked at the restaurant we went to. Awkward, if you ask me. So, I'm still waiting for you, love. And I know that our first date will be perfect.. Well, close to perfect._

_Nothing is perfect, only you- and that comes from a man you don't even know yet. Feel the love, babe._

_x H._


	6. Note 05.

_Hi, Love._

_I met a lovely women today- Don't panic, she was eight years older then me- but she was the one who invited me to Syco.. A music company who's looking for songwriters. Well, I know my songs aren't the best, but it's worth a try. But I was at the bakery I worked at when I was sixteen, talking to Barbara, my old boss, when the women came by. She probably heard that I was looking for a job when she told me about Syco. Turns out that she and Barbara knew eachother, and that's how I know that she's eight years older then me. Married for five years, and three kids. A two year-old girl, one year-old boy, and a new child on the way. How many kids do you want? Do you want them right when we marry, or later? How would you name them?_

_Alot of questions, yeah, but I'm curious._

_I always liked Kayleigh for a girl, and Jayden for a boy. And we could use your or my parents their names as their second names, out of respect, I guess._

_x H._


	7. Note 06.

_Hi, love._

_The last couple of days were busy, but.. I got the job! They liked my songs, surprisingly. But hey, I'm not complaining. Now I can earn money and we won't end up on the streets. But there's this girl I have to work with. She was new there- as a artist- and she got to choose who she wanted as her songwriter. She thought my songs were the most meaningfull, and she chose me. It were some good days. She's a ginger, I think it's unique. Well, I should go to work now.. If you were here, I'd give you a sweet morning kiss on the lips, and head out but I guess that has to wait._

_x H._


	8. Note 07.

_Hi, love._

_I think that I'm gonna move out soon. I love my mum, but I'm twenty-two. It gets a little.. weird. Not that she's home alot, but still._

_I miss having someone to cuddle with.. But I guess this is our fate? Fate takes its damn time. I wanna cuddle with you on the couch, watching a chick-flick because you want to see that movie.. You being surprised I actually wanna watch a chick-flick with you. But hey, guess what? I won't be watching.. I'll just stare at you, and steal some kisses here and there. Maybe I should go out more, like after work and stuff.. Maybe I'll meet you that way? We'll see._

_x H_


	9. Note 08.

_Hi, love._

_I'm currently at work, and the redheaded singer is sitting on the other side of the table. She's nice, quite down-to-earth, and doesn't care about her celebrity-status. It's cool, really. And I've learned that she's American, but she moved to London because of Simon Cowell's label. She didn't made it with The X Factor USA, but she had so many fans already that Simon gave her a contract.. And here we are. She as a singer, and I as her songwriter._

_Sometimes I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you in the same building? Are you outside, inside.. Are you even in the country? We'll see, but I want that moment to be soon. Oh, and yes, I'm going out more- out as in, going to public places and being more social. Our lovely redhead here called me a housecat, and I feel the need to prove her wrong. Oh well._

_x H._


	10. Note 09.

_Hi, love._

_It's getting painfully hard, being still alone. I'm not used to this, but I don't want to be with the wrong girl anymore. It only breaks me. I'm waiting for you, huh. Oh, it has been a couple of days since my last note.. I looked at some houses online, and even visited some. Ginger went with me. My boss? If you can call her that. I call her Ginger instead of her own name. It fits her better. And you know, I think I found my house. It has a front- and backyard, four bedrooms- which we could always change in studyrooms, just what you'd like, two bathrooms, a big livingroom, and a big kitchen. Well, it's big for me._

_x H._


	11. Note 10.

_Hi, love._

_I went to a kitten-shelter today. They were all so cute! I'll be moving in my new home in the next couple of days, but I can't stand the idea of being completely alone. Of course I've got friends, but it's weird. I never told you about my friends, did I? I haven't seen them for a while.. But okay. There's Louis, I guess you can call him one of my best mates. Niall.. You can have a hell-lot of fun with him. Liam, he's also really funny. Smart, but really funny. He knows what he wants in life, and then we have Zayn. He's mysterious when you meet him, but once you get to know him he's an amazing guy. Really down-to-earth, and once you came close to his heart, you can't wish for a better friend. He also knows what he wants in life, and he's busy working on it to make it happen. He and his girl are engaged. I'm a bit jealous, but I really want the best for him, and she's the best he can get. Their love is amazing._

_Ginger told me to get a red cat, but I don't know.. I like the Persian ones too._

_x H._


	12. Note 11.

_Hi, love._

_Guess what? I have my own house now! I still wonder who you are.. I wanna dance around the house with you, holding your hands and just holding you in my arms, you know?  But hey, we will soon. I hope. And, I've got a cat! Her name is Bailey, but I call her Bails most of the time, I don't even know why.. But she listens to both._

_Ginger is a curious girl. She tried to get my notebook- this little thing I'm writing in right now- several times.. But she won't get it. This is for you, and for you only._

_x H._


	13. Note 12.

_Hi, love._

_We wrote a new song today! Well, I wrote the lyrics, and Ginger sat there with her guitar, trying out different melody's; but we had fun! I've always liked writing songs.. Just mixing things of dreams, my future, what I want to happen, and things from the past. Don't let me go, that's the name of the song if you were wondering. You won't, right?_

_Oh, and the house didn't burn down. Bailey is still alive, and she's doing good. She likes to cuddle, which is a good thing. The redhead who's getting some food right now is like my best friend, and she likes to cuddle too.. I'm okay with that, because sometimes I just feel lonely. You know, my friends are in town this week, I should give them a call. Oh, and my mum and sister. Hopefully I'll remember to do this._

_x H._


	14. Note 13.

_Hi, love._

_Guess what? I didn't forget to call my friends, my mum and Gemma- my sister. I had lunch with them yesterday, and at night I went clubbing with the boys. I invited Ginger too, and she happily agreed. She's a funny drunk.. A bit horny, but funny. But she told me before she started to drink that I had to drag her home once she started to grind on boys- The awkward part of this is that I was the boy she started to grind on. I played her off nicely. Yes, she's amazing, and I don't know you yet, I won't take adventage of her while she's drunk.. That's just not me, I guess. I talked a lot with the boys about my new job and all, and we agreed to do this again sometime soon._

_I shouldn't be telling you these parts of my life.. But whatever. I'm going to Ginger because she just called me to come over. She has a hangover and can't stand up. This is gonna be fun._

_x H._


	15. Note 14.

_Hi, love._

_I should start seeing this as a diary/journal kind of thing.. Not as talking to you. I shouldn't be talking about the girls I'm hanging around with.. with you, or should I? Either way, I'll just tell you. No secrets, right?_

_So, Ginger was grumpy as hell when I was there earlier. Of course, she didn't feel well, but I'm her friend, no slave. I'm not really good with these situations, so I spoke my mind- and she didn't like it one bit. So I left her while she was screaming at me. It doesn't feel good, and I feel guilty, but I'm clueless at what I should do. She isn't one to give a stuffed animal, and everything's good; That's something I already noticed. I'm not used to this. I've had some friends who were girls, but I didn't spent as much time with them as I do with Ginger, but that's partly because I work with her._

_You know what, I'll call Zayn. He's engaged after all, he's experienced._

_x H._


	16. Note 15.

_Hi, love._

_So, after I called Zayn yesterday, I fell asleep. He told me to give her time, and to apologize at work tomorrow. Right now Bails wants my attention, but here I am.. Writing you. It's weird not having my- still- favorite redhead around. I guess I really see her as a best friend. Normally she'd be bugging me about my journal right now, and the silence around the house is painful. I've always been with someone, but I have to get used to this.. Until I meet you._

_x H,_


	17. Note 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up; Every note is on another day- So as example; Note 15 and 16 are N O T on the same day. Everything is on another day- It can be a day, it can be a couple of days. [ if it's more then that I'll mention it clearly in the note. ]

_Hi, love._

_I made up with Ginger, and I'm quite happy about that. We talked, we hugged, and we went on with work. Really easy, actually. I remember seeing her angry infront of an old friend of hers, and she wasn't as forgiving as she was with me today, but I'm totally okay with that! She's important to me, so I'm okay with that. You know what's funny? She wonders about her future too. Even when she's becoming bigger as a singer, she's still scared of what the world may bring her.. Where-as she is scared, I'm excited._

_But I feel like cuddling, but I'm at work.. I'll search around for Ginger. I never told you her real name, did I? Well.. Leave it at Ginger, I like it that way. Promise to come and hug me if you ever read this?_

_x H._


	18. Note 17.

_Hi, love._

_So today Louis came by, which was nice. He thought that visiting me at my work would be okay; which it was at the end, because Ginger liked him- As in liking him as a friend. She got quite worked up about the fact that he can't keep his hands to himself, and has to touch every button. It's safe to say that people were mad. And guess what! I'm gonna be an uncle! I don't know if I told you already, but Gemma has been married for a year, and now she's pregnant! I'm excited for my big sister, and I'm proud of her, no matter how annoying she can be. And no one can make this day a bad one because she already asked me if I wanted to be the child's godfather, and of course I agreed. I can't wait to see our own little baby running around._

_x H._


	19. Note 18.

_Hi, love._

_Bailey's being quite annoying today. She's fatter then when she came here, but that's normal when you adopt a cat- right? She also doesn't stop meowing, maybe I'd ring Ginger, see if she knows something about cats._

_\-- So, I called Ginger, and it looks like I'm going to a petdoctor in a couple of days. Maybe I'll meet you there?_

_x H._


	20. Note 19.

_Hi, love._

_I'm at work right now, and I made a doctors appointment for Bails. Ginger is really cuddley since yesterday. After I called her for Bailey, she basically begged me if she could come over. I didn't mind of course, and she knows that. When she came in at work today, she was exactly like yesterday.. but I don't mind, I'm a cuddley-person, after all._

_Are all women like this? Not that I mind, I think this is better then when she's all-sarcastic with me._

_x H._


	21. Note 20.

_Hi, love._

_Liam invited me over today to meet his new girlfriend. She is really nice, but it was quite confusing when she asked about my girlfriend . At the end she said that Louis told her that Ginger was my girlfriend. Things like that are awkward to hear when you're just friends with someone._

_x H._


	22. Note 21.

_Hi, love._

_So, I brought Bailey to the petdoctor and she had gained too much weight in a short amount of time. Her stomach wasn't used to it, which caused pain in her stomach. I have to stick to catfood for her. Poor Bails._

_Do you even like cats?_

_x H._


	23. Note 22.

_Hi, love._

_Remember when I told you about Ginger being all cuddley? I think I know why. Jamy- a boy who's openly gay, works at Syco and is also friends with Ginger- walked into our writing room today. The last couple of days, she would always stand up and hug him if he walked in. Not now. He didn't notice me being there already, so he asked her- bluntly, may I add- if she was still on her period. She flushed red because she knew I was already there, but she nodded anyways._

_I will remember this for you; for in the future, so I can take advantage of it._

_x H._


	24. Note 23.

_Hi, love._

_Stayed in bed all day. Wish you were here to cuddle with me._

_x H._


	25. Note 24.

_Hi, love._

_I'm seriously regretting that I started this for you, like, for you to read, because I use this more as a journal then a note/readingbook. Still hope you're gonna ejoy this. I'm still at home, Ginger is coming over with her guitar._

_x H._


	26. Note 25.

_Hi, love._

_It was fun with Ginger yesterday. We finished a song, and cuddled while watching a movie. It was funny how she was still cuddley with me, but didn't want to get up to give Jamy a hug a couple of days ago._

_x H._


	27. Note 26.

_Hi, love._

_I've called my mum today, and she told me that she, Robin and Gemma are doing great. I didn't mention Robin in this notebook, did I? Well, he's my step-dad and mostly at work. Same for Gemma's husband. But for now, my mum and sister are the most important women in my life. I guess you can add Ginger and my lovely Bailey; Who's doing better, btw._

_x H._


	28. Note 27.

_Hi, love._

_Niall came by today and brought a hell-lot of food. I feel so sick 'cause I ate quite alot. Might ring Ginger, because I can hardly stand of the pain in my stomach. The things I ate seriously didn't mix. Wish you were here to take care of me._

_x H._


	29. Note 28.

_Hi, love._

_I really hope you and Ginger become good friends._

_x H._


	30. Note 29.

_Hi, love._

_I feel slightly better now. Instead of going to work, work came to me. I'm grateful for that, and that Ginger isn't as heartless as she wants to be. She was just jamming random tunes on her guitar, while I wrote some random things._

_Can you play the guitar, piano? Do you even like music?_

_x H._


	31. Note 30.

_Hi, love._

_It has been a week.. That's a long time, but we- Ginger and me, finished a song again. Someone joined us sometime last week. The funny thing is, he was a redhead also. Redheads are great!, but really sarcastic in this case. Ed Sheeran, nice lad._

_x H._


	32. Note 31.

_Hi, love._

_When are you gonna make your appearance?_

_x H._


	33. Note 32.

_Hi, love._

_I feel so bad, and I don't even know why. Ginger and I were at the studio today, and we just started to talk about ourselves, like, asking questions. She began to ask me about my past. Sure, we're best friends, I can tell her everything and she can tell me everything, but after she asked me those things- and after I answered all of them- I began to ask her things too. After I asked her eyes filled with tears, and I feel so guilty for making her emotional. The image of her with the tears doesn't leave my mind and it drives me crazy. I feel like hugging her, and never letting her go.. Is that bad?_

_x H._


	34. Note 33.

_Hi, love._

_I started thinking yesterday, and I couldn't stop thinking of Ginger, so I went to her home. When I came there, she didn't tell me what was wrong, but I didn't care about that. I just held her for the night, and when I left she smiled again. I'm curious, but I can wait. If she's ready she'll tell me._

_x H._


	35. Note 34.

_Hi, love._

_For the change, my mum called me today. She told me that I'm twentytwo already and that I needed to get a girl. So basically, she called me to tell me stuff I already knew.. But that wasn't everything. She set me up on a blind date, so I have no idea who I'll be eating dinner with tomorrow. This is gonna be awkward. I don't wanna date someone because my mum approves of them.. It's nice if she does, but it isn't why I want to date someone. I want to be with someone who can make me happy.. Who I can make happy, and who I can love.. And by the time you're reading this, you know that you're the one I love, the one I want to take care of, and the one who I wanna make happy, and who makes me happy._

_x H._


	36. Note 35.

_Hi, love._

_So.. Dinner was good. She was nice, gorgeous, and everything a man can dream of. Something didn't feel right though, but I asked her on a second date. She told me that she would stop by by SYCO this week, because she didn't know her workschedule yet. I didn't understand half of the dinner and what happened, because my thoughts were somewhere else.. but okay._

_x H._


	37. Note 36.

_Hi, love._

_It has been three days, and this afternoon she came by. Ginger and I were working on a song when she walked in, but she probably didn't even notice that. She was all over me, and I'm not a big fan of public display of affection, so it was pretty awkward. After she left, Ginger acted different.. I don't know what it was, but it was different. She was more quiet, she didn't play the guitar, she just sat there; writing._

_x H._


	38. Note 37.

_Hi, love._

_This has been a weird week. I didn't even had the energy to write you. I had lunch with Blondie- I'll call the girl I had that blind date with Blondie for now-  but I had lunch with her two or three times this week, and when I asked Ginger's opinion about Blondie she told me that she didn't like her, and that was the only thing she said to me this week, besides the 'hey' and 'bye' everyday. I miss Ginger, it's weird not having her around.. It's like she build a wall and I can't break it down.. I don't like that feeling. I never missed Louis, Niall, Liam or Zayn when I didn't see them for weeks, but with Ginger.. I see her every day, but I miss her.. I miss having fun with her, and just cuddling, just her being her. Oh gosh, I sound like a girl._

_x H._


	39. Note 38.

_Hi, love._

_It has been four days.. The first three days were nerve-wrecking. Ginger wouldn't talk to me, and Blondie started to be clingy. I'm not good with the clingy-type of girl, but okay, I only thought of that after what happened on day four.. So, blondie would come by that day because we would get some lunch together. She can be nice.. Nice but clingy, anyways. She sent me a message that she would be there in ten minutes, so I took ten minutes to go and talk to Ginger- even if she doesn't want to speak to me. I actually started to beg.. I begged Ginger to tell me the reason she doesn't talk to me, and the last thing I ever thought of happened. She kissed me. And without even thinking about it, I kissed her back._

_And you know those cliché stories of people walking in on you kissing? Well, that actually happened. While we were kissing, Blondie walked in._

_x H._


	40. Note 39.

_Hi, love._

_Blondie sent me a message today, she doesn't want to see me anymore, and you know? I don't really care. When she came in two days ago, I didn't even bother to run after her and continued kissing Ginger. It felt good.. It felt right, and everything falls in place now. How she didn't speak to me when Blondie came into the picture, why she wanted to cuddle with me all the time when she didn't want to give, for example, Jamy a hug. And maybe I knew this was coming. I knew I felt something for Ginger but I was denying it to myself._

_If Ginger's gonna be the one reading this in our future life, she'll be reading alot about herself.. Wait, everything I needed to know was right before my eyes all the time. I wouldn't write about Ginger if I didn't like her, and I most likely wouldn't be inspired for songs if I didn't like her.. Woah, I feel so dumb right now._

_x H._


	41. Note 40.

_Hi, love._

_Even though I'm sure who's gonna read this in the future, I'll keep calling her Ginger.. And guess who asked her on a date today? Yep, me. It's gonna be special._

_x H._


	42. Note 41.

_Hi, love._

_So I went on a date with Ginger today, since I asked her on a date three days ago, and decided that today was sunny enough.. And these three days were enough to write a song. Niall came by and teached me how to play the guitar. So Ginger and me went to the local park, and just fooled around like we used to do. When the sun went down I got the guitar, and began playing a melody, and sang the song for her. Everything felt so right. At the end of the song she had tears in her eyes, and kissed me once again.. And at that moment, I didn't care about the public display of affection._

_x H._


	43. Note 42.

_Hi, love._

_Today was one of those days ~~you~~ Ginger and me just cuddled on the couch. Her hair is really soft, and bouncy. It has auburn-curls and I think you can see them as the curls of that girl of Brave, I forgot her name. I still feel stupid for not realizing it earlier, that I fancy Ginger.. More then fancy. I really, really really like her. It's too early to say that I love her.. I think I do, but it's to early to say that._

_x H._


	44. Note 43.

_Hi, love._

_It has been a long time, huh? To be honest, I was too busy with Ginger to be writing. It has been a month since our first date, and I guess I know Ginger for like.. three months now? Well, I can care less. A couple of days ago- after seven dates- I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. I've been smiling since that moment. Also, my mum came by with Gemma. She's something like two months pregnant? I don't know, she doesn't show yet. I had a lazyday with my girlfriend- it feels so good to say that- when my mum and Gemma knocked on my door. I didn't care, but Ginger did. She didn't like the fact that she looked like a 'hobo'- her words- but I told her she looked beautiful, which she did. Gemma liked her the second they started to talk, and when my mum saw how Ginger and I were together, and how nice she was, she was happy for me. She told me that my girlfriend is one of the most natural beautiful girl she has ever met, and I was so happy to hear that._

_x H._


	45. Note 44.

_Hi, love._

_Every time Ginger and me are at the studio, she asks if I could sing for her because she liked my voice, but I never gave in. I like to sing, but I dont know.. I guess other people like my voice more then I do myself. I'll sing for her sometime, just not when we're writing and at work. Writing is more fun now, because we've written some songs together now, since our feelings are kind of the same at the moment._

_I guess I'll stop writing everyday, because It'll be weird for my girl to read about herself the whole time.. About how beautiful she is, how caring, and how I can't live without her. You know what? Today is September 18th, 2016, and from now on I'll only write the important things.. Or things I feel like writing down, just with the date above it, hm. _

_x H._


	46. Note 45.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking at the date is really important from now on.

_April 5th, 2017._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_Guess what? I'm an uncle now. Gemma gave birth to a little girl, who's my goddaughter, and she's adorable. Ginger fell in love with the little girl too. Gemma and Ginger are quite close, and I'm happy about that. Ginger was there a lot for Gemma during her pregnancy, and she was eating at some restaurant with Gem when she went into labor. I'm proud of my sister. I'm going to comfort my mum now, she's still in tears._

_x H._


	47. Note 46.

_September 15th, 2017._

  
_Hi, love._

_It's still early, but I thought I'd write this down. Today is our one-year anniversary, and I'm planning on something big. I know we're only together for a year, but It feels like so much longer and this is the right time. I'm gonna ask her- or well, you- to marry me. Hope you say yes._

_x H._


	48. Note 47.

_September 16th, 2017._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_From now on I'll start talking to you, because I know you're gonna be the one who's reading this.. Yes, you said yes, and I'm over the moon. Not only that.. You told me you're pregnant. A couple of months ago I had a little niece, and now we're gonna prepare for our own little child, I just can't believe this._

_I love you, so so so much._

_x H._


	49. Note 48.

_January 23th, 2018._

_Hi, love._

_Today we went to the doctor for your monthly scan for the baby, and now we know the gender. A little boy. You have a little boy in your belly. A little boy is gonna run around the house, and is gonna play in the garden.. Now we can start with his room. Five months to go, sweetheart._

_x H._


	50. Note 49.

_February 1st, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_I'm finally twenty-three, and you're finally living with me. My sweet, beautiful Ginger. Four days ago I asked you to come and live with me, and you said that you'd think about it.. Last night I was at Louis his house, and slept there because I was too tired to drive home, and so today when I came home, all of your belongings were here, and you couldn't give me a better present. It was good to hear that you didn't do a single thing yourself, because that would be bad for our baby boy._

_Oh and you sang at some festival this week, and I enjoyed it a lot.. Maybe a lot more then what I told you, because you were truly amazing._

_x H._

 


	51. Note 50.

_April 25th, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_Gosh, you can be such an idiot sometimes. I guess this was our first fight where you were my fiancé?  It wasn't something big though, and it wasn't my fault, but I do feel guilty. I guess that's one of the things love does to you, right? Making you feel guilty while you weren't the wrong one, just because you love someone. Well, I'm off to buy you chocolate because I know you can't get enough of that.. I don't wanna fight._

_x H._


	52. Note 51.

_ July 16th, 2018. _

_  
Hi, love._

_9:47PM. That's the time right now, and you've been in labor for an hour now. I'm going crazy and I can't stand seeing you in pain. I went to get something to eat, and gosh, I'm worried already. Everything will be fine soon, and I seriously need to be faster because I wanna be by your side._

_x H._


	53. Note 52.

_July 17th, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_We're parents.. Can you believe that? 2:12AM, Mason Louis Styles. It's funny how his middle name worked out.. Louis was your dad his name, and my best friend Louis asked me if his middle name could be Louis. This all is so unreal, and he's so adorable._

_Oh, and your fans are going crazy. I tweeted a picture of our little miracle, and now they're freaking out.. Funny to see._

_x H._


	54. Note 53.

_September 15th, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_I'm shaking while writing this, just so you know. Today is our weddingday- and we're two years together now-, and I can't wait to see you in that dress of yours, walking down the aisle. You wanted to wait untill your babyfat was gone, and oh my gosh, I really can't wait to see you.. It has been a day, and it's weird.. not having you around. Mason is with Gemma, and with her little girl. Adorable._

_It's time.. I'll see you soon._

_x H._


	55. Note 54.

_December 17th, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_Seeing you out in our garden, playing in the snow with mason is seriously amusing. He doesn't like the snow, and you keep trying to get him to like it, it's funny. I guess I should give this journalthing to you soon.. Maybe this week? Maybe tomorrow? Hm, I'll see._

_x H._


	56. Note 55.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shitty note after a long wait. I had an idea for this- it wasn't a note-, but when I was almost at the end, my laptop thought it'd be fun to turn off. Fml.

_December 18th, 2018._

_  
_ _Hi, love._

_Have fun reading this._

_x H._


	57. Ginger's Response

_Hi, handsome._

_Now I finally know what your little notebook was for, and it's truly adorable. You're with Mason right now, giving him a bath because your family and our friends will come over later today. It's christmas eve, and here I am, answering your notes.. But hey, I love you._

 

Note 01;   
_I'm most definitely not from around here, but I guess you noticed that.. I don't have that perfect british accent; one like yours. I'm a Ginger- which is also my new name if it was up to you._

 

Note 02;  
 _So that's why you can't let go of me when we're out.. Especially when I was pregnant with Mason._

 

Note 03;   
_I'm glad the woman treated you nicely for the time being._

 

Note 04;   
_I just laughed out loud. Oh Romeo._

 

Note 05;   
_I'm glad you met that woman, and her little family sounds adorable. I really don't know how many kids I want.. I love Mason a lot, but I guess I can carry more than just one child. I like the names you wrote down, maybe something for the future?_

 

Note 06;   
_And right now I'm glad I chose you. Yes, your songs were part of my decision, but your looks were, too._

 

Note 07;  
 _So that's what you're doing while we're watching tv. Cheeky bastard._

 

Note 08;  
 _You're still a housecat, sweetie. And we were in the same buildig.. Hell, you were right in front of me._

 

Note 09; _  
__Your boss, hm? I like the sound of that._

 

Note 10;  
 _Zayn, Perrie and their little baby on the way are seriously adorable. Louis and his soon-to-be-wife are way too cute, Liam and Danielle.. They're amazing, and their wedding was perfect, and then we have the adorable Niall, who's single again.. He'll find his princess. And Bailey's the cutest._

 

Note 11;  
 _Guess what? I have it now._

 

Note 12;  
 _That was an amazing song, one of the songs I still sing, and I'm glad we found out we both liked to cuddle, you're a cuddley person._

 

Note 13;  
 _That's what I like about you; I can trust you, and love you, and adore you. And I'm glad you think it's fun when I have a hangover .. - insert sarcastic smiley -_

 

Note 14;  
 _I'm sorry, guess we're both a bit stubborn?_

 

Note 15;  
 _Happy Zayn gave you that piece of advise.. And to be honest, I felt the same way after you left and I stopped screaming. I missed you._

 

Note 16;  
 _I'm not as scared of the future as I used to be, but that's only because of you. I know you won't hurt me- not on purpose. [and I just walked into the bathroom, gave Mason a kiss on his_ _forehead and hugged you.]_

 

Note 17;  
 _Louis was quite annoying when we met him, yeah, but you can't help but love him, and Gemma's little girl is adorable. And guess what? You're currently still bathing our little love child._

 

Note 18;  
 _Oh, sweet little Bailey._

 

Note 19;  
 _So you like me when I'm on my period. Good to know._

 

Note 20;  
 _And now you can answer that question full of pride, woohoo!_

 

Note 21;  
 _I love cats, especially Bailey, but you know that._

 

Note 22;  
 _You actually do take adventage of that._

 

Note 23;  
 _Tonight, sweets._

 

Note 24;  
 _I do enjoy this. I finally get to see what you were writing in this journal when you wouldn't let me read it in the past._

 

Note 25;  
 _I'll always be cuddley with you._

 

Note 26;  
 _I love you._

 

Note 27;  
 _I take care of you each and every day now. :)_

 

Note 28;  
 _Well, this is awkward._

 

Note 29;  
 _I love these days where it's just us, Mase and music._

 

Note 30;  
 _Ah, Ed! I'm so glad that he comes over as much as he does._

 

Note 31;  
 _Little did you know I was already there._

 

Note 32;  
 _Not bad at all- Never let go._

 

Note 33;  
 _I fell in love with you that night._

 

Note 34;  
 _Blind dates, always fun._

 

Note 35;  
 _Where were they?_

 

Note 36;  
 _Three guesses to why I did that._

 

Note 37;  
 _You do sound like a girl, but that's just you._

 

Note 38;  
 _And let me tell you, from that moment on there was nothing more that I wanted- I just wanted to kiss you and keep kissing you._

 

Note 39;  
 _I love you so much, even though you're quite oblivious._

 

Note 40;  
 _I was so happy when you did that._

 

Note 41;  
 _Remember when we recorded that song? I still listen to it._

 

Note 42;  
 _What did I do to deserve you?_

 

Note 43;  
 _Did they really think that? I have to thank them. I just love your family._

 

Note 44;  
 _It's a bit weird, but I love to read your thoughts about everything._

 

Note 45;  
 _Gemma was exhausted that day, but she also couldn't look more beautiful. She had that glimmer in her eyes every woman has when she gives birth, and it was lovely._

 

Note 46;  
 _I can't believe that you planned all that so long before you actually asked me._

 

Note 47;  
 _I couldn't keep the news to myself, not when you asked me to marry you! I wanted to tell you later that day, while we were having dinner, but I that was a wonderful day._

 

Note 48;  
 _Our little baby boy._

 

Note 49;  
 _The surprised look on your face was worth it._

 

Note 50;  
 _Chocolate is always good._

 

Note 51;  
 _I can't believe that you went to get something to eat and took your time to write in your journal while I was in labor._

 

Note 52;  
 _It was painful but all worth it. Our pride and joy._

 

Note 53;  
 _I got rid of my babyfat in two months, I was proud of myself. That day I became your wife, and I couldn't be more proud of that title._

 

Note 54;  
 _He'll like it when he gets older! He's only five months now, things like these take time._

 

Note 55;  
 _Thank you so much for giving me this journal, Haz, I loved reading all of this and if it's possible- I love you even more now._

 

_Kisses, loads of hugs and cuddles, your Ginger._

 


	58. Harry's Last Note

_Hi, love._

_I love you, don't forget that._

_x H._


	59. Epilogue

Ginger and Harry shared their life together. They were married, they had Mason, and it was everything Harry ever dreamed of. They still worked together, but they were a power couple. Their love story was the one many people told their kids about. About how Harry was her best friend and her songwriter, and how they fell in love because of a silly kiss that they shared because Ginger was that jealous. 

They shared their story about how they fell in love, because they were proud of it. 

They had kids, a total of eight. Both wanted a big family, and even when Harry told Ginger that she didn't have to carry another baby- no matter how badly he wanted it- she always told him that it was a dream of hers to have a big family, and to have the life and joy around them, even when they grew older. 

Little Mason became a big man with broad shoulders who protected his sisters and made sure to be the best role model to his younger brothers he could be. He was a real gentleman, and Harry and Ginger knew that if their younger boys only took a little after their oldest son, that they would be okay and that they would make it. They always told their kids that at a certain age, they'll allow them to try out a drink and they'll allow them to drive around the block with the car if Harry sat next to them, but that they should always be honest about it. Honesty was key. 

And you know? All of their kids grew up to be Ladies and Gentlemen. 

As for Harry and Ginger, they never got enough of the other. They were still as playful as ever, and it stayed that way 'till they grew old. Even then Harry would steal some kisses from his wife, or hug her when she didn't expect it. They were a couple with the love you only see in movies- The love you didn't think would exist, but it did. 

They lived their happily ever after.


End file.
